I'm Your Shadow
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Chap 4 update! "I don't think to give them what is mine.", "I will erase your love to them." Nijimura is here! "...kenapa…? Kenapa mereka selalu memperlakukanku begini?", "Maaf, Akashi…", "Aku mengenalnya sebelum kau bertemu dengannya, kau tahu?", "Maaf, tapi kau harus mengingatnya sendiri…" Harem!Ukeshi RnR please...
1. Chapter 1 : Invicible

**Moshi-moshi~**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

 **Shira membawakan FanFiction dari fandom Kuroko no Basket. Dan tentu saja tokoh utamanya sang** _ **emperor**_ **yang keren, imut dan pend-**

 **SIIINNG~**

 ***Author melirik takut Kuroko ber-aura gelap***

" _ **Gomennasai…!"**_

 **Nah, daripada ribut-ribut, baca saja ceritanya… :D**

 **Well, Happy Reading ~**

 **Fandom :**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Crime, Suspense, Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **T / M for gore and adult content**

 **Pairing :**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nash Gold Jr X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **GoM X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Harem!Akashi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Typo, OOC, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : 18 tahun**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : 18 tahun**

 **Kise Ryouta : 18 tahun**

 **Aomine Daiki : 18 tahun**

 **Midorima Shintarou : 18 tahun**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi : 18 tahun**

 **Momoi Satsuki : 18 tahun**

 **Kagami Taiga : 18 tahun**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou : 19 tahun**

 **Hayama Kotarou : 19 tahun**

 **Mibuchi Reo : 19 tahun**

 **Nebuya Eikichi : 19 tahun**

 **Aida Riko : 19 tahun**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro : 20 tahun**

 **Nash Gold Jr : 20 tahun**

* * *

" _Nobody notice me…"_

 _"Nobody can keep an eye on me…"_

 _"I need someone that can see me without know that I am here."_

 **\- Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikanku…"

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat memfokuskan pandangannya kepadaku…"

"Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat melihatku tanpa mengetahui aku ada disini."

 **\- Kuroko Tetsuya**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Invicible**

 **TENG, TENG**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya perkuliahan di salah satu Universitas terbaik di dunia yang berada di Tokyo, yaitu Universitas Teikou. Bel tanda berbunyi menandakan bahwa kegiatan perkuliahan dalam satu jam lagi akan dimulai, mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang mendapatkan jadwal pada jam tersebut ada yang baru melihat papan pengumuman, ada yang mulai menuju kelas dan beberapa ada yang sudah berada di kelas. Seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan menuju papan pengumuman dengan santai, tidak ada niat terburu-buru. Sang pemuda sedang memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah _light novel_ yang berada di tangan kanannya.

Setelah sampai di depan papan pengumuman yang masih saja ramai itu, sang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut _teal_ itu mengedarkan kedua matanya yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya untuk mencari namanya berada di kamar asrama nomor berapa. Asrama, ya Universitas Teikou memiliki asrama Teikou khusus bagi mahaiswa-mahasiswinya agar tidak perlu membuang-buang waktu untuk menuju ke universitas ataupun pulang, karena Universitas elit Teikou berada di sebuah pulau yang hanya memiliki akses dengan kereta dan kapal. Universitas Teikou berada di sebelah Barat dan asramanya berada di sebelah Timur. Dalam asrama, hanya putra dan putri yang dipisah gedungnya, dengan asrama putra berada di sebelah kiri dan asrama putri berada di sebelah kanan. Untuk perbedaan jurusan dan semester digabung, untuk meningkatkan sosialitas para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

Matanya berhenti setelah menangkap namanya yang tertera di selembar kertas di sana. Kamar 1145 : Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Sejenak matanya memicing tajam memperhatikan salah satu nama. Setelah mengetahui kamar asramanya, sang pemuda bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu membuka _handphone_ -nya dan membuka situs online kampusnya. Setelah memasukkan nama, nomor induk mahasiswa, dan jurusan, terdapat kotak kecil dan Kuroko memasukkan nomor kamarnya. Tak lama muncullah sederet nama mata kuliah yang akan dijalaninya selama semester satu ini dan jam pilihan untuk mata kuliah tersebut. Kuroko dengan cekatan memilih jadwal tersebut dengan memeperhatikan jumlah mahasiswa yang masih dapat masuk. Setelah selesai, Kuroko memilih OK, dan jadwalnya sudah tersusun rapih dan ter- _input_ otomatis. Karena Kuroko memilih jadwal jam pertama hari ini untuk mata kuliah Matematika Bisnis, maka Kuroko berjalan menuju kelasnya dan hendak melanjutkan membaca light novel-nya, sampai beberapa warna mencolok yang sedang menuju arah yang berlawanan dengannya mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Akashicchi, kau mau- _ssu_?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dan bermata _hazel_ kepada pemuda berambut merah dan bermata _ruby_ di sebelahnya sambil memberikan sepotong roti yang baru saja ia makan.

"Terima ka-" saat hendak menerima pemberian pemuda _blonde_ itu, seorang pemuda berambut _navy_ dan mata senada menjauhkan roti itu dari jangkauan Akashi.

"Modus sekali kau, Kise! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, meskipun itu ciuman tak langsung!" pemuda itu merangkul Akashi dan menatap tajam Kise.

"Mou, Aominecchi, jangan rangkul Akashicchi seenaknya- _ssu_!" Kise yang tidak mau kalah memeluk tangan kiri Akashi.

Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah teman-temannya ini, dan ketika ia melihat jalan di depannya, tanpa sadar tatapan matanya bertabrakan dengan sepasang manik _baby blue_ yang berada satu meter di arah jam dua.

 _Aquamarine_ dan _ruby_.

Kuroko memperhatikan tatapan itu intens sampai mereka saling melewati satu sama lain, lalu Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Kuroko terus berjalan sampai di kelasnya dan lagi-lagi beberapa warna mencolok mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Sat- _chin_ , kenapa Aka- _chin_ belum datang?" Tanya seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna ungu dan mata senada kepada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan mata senada.

"Hmm, aku rasa ia sedang mengurus sesuatu dengan Dai- _chan_ dan Ki- _chan_."

"Hmph, bukannya aku peduli atau apa, hanya saja aku tidak suka Aomine dan Kise itu terlalu dekat dengan Akashi- _nanodayo_."

"Kau iri Midorima- _kun_?"

"Aku tidak iri- _nodayo_!" dan rona merah tipis di pipi Midorima membuat Momoi tertawa kecil.

Selang bebarapa menit, sosok yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh ketiga makhluk warna-warni itu datang juga.

"Akashi, kau sendirian- _nodayo_?"

"Hmm, Aomine dan Kise bilang aku bisa jalan duluan ke kelas, mereka akan menyusul."

"…" Tatapan Midorima menajam.

Akashi melihat sekeliling kelasnya dan lagi-lagi matanya bertabrakan dengan mata Kuroko. Mata itu. Akashi tidak dapat melihat ekspresi apa yang tercermin dari tatapan itu.

"Aka- _chin~_ " panggilan Murasakibara, membuat Akashi menolehkan pandangannya.

Akashi menatap sebuah biskuit pocky yang ujungnya sudah berada di mulut Murasakibara.

Tanpa menunggu lama Midorima mematahkan biskuit itu menjadi dua dan memakan biskuit itu dan Akashi yang tahu hal itu akan terjadi hanya tertawa kecil.

"Terima kasih- _nodayo_."

"Itu bukan untukmu Modo- _chin_."

Tak lama Aomine dan Kise memasuki kelas diikuti dengan dosen yang mengajar dan mereka duduk dengan rapih. Mata _baby blue_ itu terus menatap Akashi yang duduk di baris sebelah kanannya dan berada satu baris didepannya.

Waktu terus berjalan dan kini kelas matematika bisnis baru saja berakhir, sang dosen sudah berjalan keluar kelas diikuti beberapa mahasiswa yang terburu-buru. Kuroko yang sudah selesai membereskan bukunya berjalan menuju pintu sambil terus menatap Akashi. Dan ia lagi-lagi tersenyum tipis ketika tatapan Akashi bertabrakan dengannya dan mengikuti tatapannya sampai Kuroko sudah berada di luar kelas. Midorima yang memperhatikan pandangan Akashi melihat objek yang menjadi tatapan Akashi.

'Pintu?' Batin Midorima bingung.

"Ada apa Akashi- _nodayo_?" Tanya Midorima.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Akashi sambil menolehkan kepalanya dan kembali membereskan bukunya. "Aku duluan, aku mau ke kamar dulu, kalian bisa ke kantin tanpaku."

" _Are_ , Aka- _chin_ mau ngapain ke kamar?"

"Akasicchi sakit- _ssu_?" Tanya Kise dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya saja aku mau merapihkan koperku dulu." Jawab Akashi sambil berjalan keluar.

"Oh iya, koper! Aku bahkan lupa bawa koperku ke kamar!" Momoi berlari panik keluar untuk mengambil kopernya.

"Dasar Satsuki…" Aomine menghela nafas.

Akashi berjalan keluar dari gedung universitas dan berjalan ke gedung asrama putra. Ia menaiki lift, karena lantai 11 itu bukanlah lantai yang dengan mudah dicapai dengan menaiki tangga. Setelah sampai di lantai 11, Akashi berjalan menuju kamar bernomor 1145 dan berdiri di depannya sambil mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dan membuka kuncinya. Saat Akashi masuk, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat cukup _absurb_ sampai ia kehilangan kata-katanya.

 ***-+-To Be Continue-+-***

 **Hayoooo, hayoooo, ada yang bisa tebak kira-kira adegan apa yang dilihat Akashi? KYAAAAA *nosebleed***

" **KYAAAAA…!" Momoi ikut-ikutan ber-** _ **fansgirling**_ **.**

 **Bagaimana chapter satu ini setelah Shira** _ **replace**_ **?**

 **Dan** _ **chapter**_ **2 sudah Shira** _ **update**_ **! XD**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Shadow

**Moshi-moshi~**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

 **Thanks for read my story… X3**

* * *

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Shawokey : Eheheheh… gomen… Shira juga dadakan buat revisi semua** _ **chapter**_ **m(_ _)m Soal KiAka, kamu akan tahu perasaannya Akashi nanti. Sebenarnya dia agak merona sih menyangkut perasaannya. Tapi Akashi kan belum tahu perasaan Kise, karena tingkah laku Kise yang bisa dibilang kekanakan…**

 **Momonpoi : Arigatou gozaimashita… :D dan sudah Shira lanjutkan,** _ **happy reading**_ **yaaa… kalau ada saran bisa beritahu Shira…**

 **Akaverd20 : Eehehheh. Sebenarnya Shira suka juga kok… berhubung Akashi chara fav Shira, makanya Shira buat. Yang pastinya adegannya berhubungan sama penghuni kamar. *Fansgirling* Dan gomen belum bisa lanjut dulu sementara. m(_ _)m**

 **ukeshi terbaik : Seriusan ada anti-nya? Hieee, Shira jadi deg"an… Gomen, kalau boleh Shira tahu bagian mana Akashi Nampak OOC, apakah saat KiAka? Gomen udah buat Fic yang kurang sesuai. Tapi, Shira usahakan _re-publish_. Dan apakah kebanyakan percakapan itu di bagian anggota GoM? Kalau latar sebenarnya sudah Shira baca ulang dan kelihatan jelas, apa ada yang kurang? Dan gomen belum bisa _update_ dulu… m(_ _)m**

 **Shawokey : Gomen ne kalau Akashi jadi OOC… Kalau boleh Shira tahu di bagian mana Akashi Nampak OOC. Dan sekali lagi gomen karena belum bisa _update_ … m(_ _)m**

* * *

 **Well, Happy Reading ~**

 **Fandom :**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Crime, Suspense, Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **T / M for safety and adult content**

 **Pairing :**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nash Gold Jr X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **GoM X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Harem!Akashi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Typo, OOC, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : 18 tahun**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : 18 tahun**

 **Kise Ryouta : 18 tahun**

 **Aomine Daiki : 18 tahun**

 **Midorima Shintarou : 18 tahun**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi : 18 tahun**

 **Momoi Satsuki : 18 tahun**

 **Kagami Taiga : 18 tahun**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou : 19 tahun**

 **Hayama Kotarou : 19 tahun**

 **Mibuchi Reo : 19 tahun**

 **Nebuya Eikichi : 19 tahun**

 **Aida Riko : 19 tahun**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro : 20 tahun**

 **Nash Gold Jr : 20 tahun**

* * *

" _I'm a shadow…"_

 _"Let me introduce myself once again,"_

 _"I'm your shadow, I know all about you."_

 **\- Mayuzumi Chihiro**

* * *

"Aku adalah bayangan…"

"Biarkan aku memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi,"

"Aku adalah bayanganmu, aku tahu segalanya tentangmu."

 **\- Mayuzumi Chihiro**

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter :**_

 _Akashi berjalan keluar dari gedung universitas dan berjalan ke gedung asrama putra. Ia menaiki lift, karena lantai 11 itu bukanlah lantai yang dengan mudah dicapai dengan menaiki tangga. Setelah sampai di lantai 11, Akashi berjalan menuju kamar bernomor 1145 dan berdiri di depannya sambil mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dan membuka kuncinya. Saat Akashi masuk, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat cukup absurb sampai ia kehilangan kata-katanya._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Shadow**

Ia melihat dua orang pemuda berwajah datar, yang satu ia kenal karena tadi pagi pemuda tersebut menabraknya dan yang satu lagi berambut abu-abu. Pemuda berambut abu-abu tersebut menindih sang pemuda berambut biru dengan tangan kirinya menopang berat tubuhnya dan tangan kanannya memegang silet yang berada sangat dekat dengan leher sang pemuda berambut biru. Kedua pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Akashi setelah mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

"Oke, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Akashi penuh selidik.

Sang pemuda berambut abu-abu melepaskan Kuroko dan menatap Akashi heran.

Akashi bingung. "Apa pertanyaanku kurang jelas?"

Sang pemuda berambut abu-abu berjalan mendekat kearah Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau…"

"Ya?"

"Benar-benar Akashi?"

"Ha?" Balas Akashi dengan tatapan heran, "Apa maksudmu?"

Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis. "Ah, lupakan saja, jangan dipedulikan. Namaku Mayuzumi Chihiro, jurusan _management_. Kau Akashi Seijuurou anak jurusan bisnis kan?"

"Da-darimana kau-" keterkejutan Akashi sepertinya harus terpotong ketika Mayuzumi mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Akashi dan menarik dagu Akashi dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Ah, mungkin salam kecil dariku akan membuatmu ingat." Mayuzumi mencium Akashi dan membuat Akashi membelalakkan matanya dan Kuroko yang terkejut tentunya.

Memanfaatkan keadaan terkejut Akashi, Mayuzumi mendorong Akashi ke dinding terdekat sambil tetap melumat bibir Akashi. Akashi berusaha meronta dengan mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu dan usahanya ternyata sia-sia.

"Nghh…"

Lidah Mayuzumi meminta akses untuk masuk dan tentu saja Akashi tidak membuka bibirnya. Merasa kesal Mayuzumi menggigit keras bibir Akashi hingga sang empunya meringis.

"A-aakkhh…!"

Dengan begitu lidah Mayuzumi kini masuk dan mengajak lidah Akashi untuk ikut serta bergulat. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Mayuzumi melepaskan ciumannya yang membuat Akashi terengah-engah mengambil oksigen.

"Hahh… haaahh… hen-henti-aakkhh…!"

Mayuzumi kini menggigit kasar leher putih Akashi yang menghasilkan bercak merah di sana. Setelah itu ia menghisap dan menjilatnya dengan sensual.

"A-aahhh… Nghh… hen-hentikan…!"

Mayuzumi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sudah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Kemudian Mayuzumi menyeringai tipis dan melepaskan kegiatannya. Akashi masih menunduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, wajah merona, dan saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Akashi sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau masih belum mengingatku, hmm? Aku rasa mereka benar-benar mencuci otakmu ya."

"Ja-jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh!" Akashi mendorong tubuh Mayuzumi kesamping.

Akashi membuang wajahnya dan kemudian berjalan dengan agak terhuyung menuju kopernya yang terletak di sudut kamar.

Kuroko menatap tajam Mayuzumi. Dan hawa ketidak sukaan mulai menguar dari tubuh Kuroko.

Mayuzumi hanya menanggapinya dengan seringaian tipis.

Akashi menutupi _kissmark_ Mayuzumi dengan kerah kemejanya. Ia merasa beruntung karena ia sering memakai kemeja. Kemudian ia mengambil dan membawa kopernya kearah lemari yang berpintu 3 di sudut kiri kamar. Ia membuka semua pintu lemari dan mendapati bagian tengahlah yang masih kosong. Kemudian ia menutup kembali pintu lemari kiri dan kanan, membuka kopernya dan mulai membereskan isi kopernya ke dalam lemari.

Dua pasang manik menatap pergerakannya intens. Akashi menoleh dan menghela nafas.

"Jangan memperhatikanku terus."

Mayuzumi tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau tempat tidurku berada di dekatmu sekarang, Tempat tidur Kuroko berada di kanan, yang tersisa untukmu hanya di tengah. Karena kau tahu, yah, kami tak bisa akur." Mayuzumi berkata masih dengan nada datar khas-nya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju jika itu membuat kalian berhenti memperhatikanku."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu." Mayuzumi berjalan keluar sambil menatap Akashi dengan menyeringai tipis.

Kini tinggal tersisa Kuroko dan Akashi.

"Aku tidak mengetahui apa permasalahan kalian, tapi aku harap kalian jangan sekali-kali melibatkanku didalamnya."

"Maaf, Akashi- _kun_."

Dan Akashi kembali dengan aktivitasnya. Kuroko yang sedang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sejenak memperhatikan Akashi, namun teringat perkataan Akashi detik berikutnya ia menunduk dan memperhatikan tangannya. Suasana menjadi sangat sepi sampai Akashi membuka percakapan.

"Kau yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, kan?" Akashi yang telah selesai merapihkan kopernya kini berjalan kearah ranjangnya yang berada di tengah ruangan.

" _Hai,_ Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko menaikkan kepalanya kembali dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa kau selalu memperhatikanku?" Akashi duduk di ranjangnya dan sekarang duduk berhadapan dengan Kuroko.

"Ma-maaf, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko menunduk sejenak.

"Aku membutuhkan penjelasanmu, bukan permintaan maafmu." Jelas Akashi.

"Aku hanya merasa kau berbeda."

"Maksudmu?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau, bisa memperhatikan kami."

"Jadi, apa maksudmu sebenarnya Kuroko? Tentu saja aku dapat melihatmu. Aku memiliki mata dan aku belum merasa perlu memakai kacamata atau buta. Dan apa 'kami' yang kau maksud itu kau dan Mayuzumi?" Akashi kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kami memiliki hawa keberadaan yang tipis, Akashi- _kun_. Tidak ada yang dapat melihat kami dan memperhatikan kami sebaik dirimu. Dan Mayuzumi- _san_ itu sudah semester 5 sekarang."

"Hmm…" Akashi berpikir sejenak perkataan Kuroko.

'Sepertinya kalau aku perhatikan perilaku orang di sekitar Kuroko, perkataannya tidaklah bohong.'

"Jadi, apa itu bawaan keturunan?"

"Bukan, tapi itu adalah karena percobaan _Tou-sama_."

"Ayahmu? Lalu apa hubungannya kau dengan Mayuzumi- _san_? Apa kalian sepupu?"

"Bukan, Akashi- _kun_."

"Lalu?"

"Kami saudara satu ayah yang berbeda ibu."

"..." Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Lalu apa maksudmu dengan percobaan?"

" _Tou-sama_ ingin mencoba untuk membuat pasukan militer yang kuat. Ia berpikir kalau memiliki pasukan dengan hawa keberadaan tipis dapat sangat membantu dalam perang. Ia berkata karena ia tidak memiliki sukarelawan dalam percobaan ini, maka ia memakai kami dalam percobaannya."

"Tapi aku tidak mendengar hal ini dalam berita manapun."

'Bahkan berita dalam keluarga Akashi.'

"Kalau Mayuzumi- _san_ , _Tou-sama_ tidak tahu kalau percobaan pertamanya berhasil karena kami tinggal di rumah yang berbeda. Kalau percobaan padaku, setelah berhasil, berita tentang ini telah dirahasiakan."

"Hmm, la-"

 **Tok, Tok, Tok**

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dengan keras.

"Akashicchi! Buka- _ssu_!" Terdengar teriakan Kise.

 **Tok, Tok, Tok**

Akashi segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Ada ap-" belum selesai Akashi berbicara, Kise langsung melesat masuk dan hendak menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, namun sebuah tangan berkulit tan familiar mendorong dari luar dan menggagalkan usaha Kise.

"Huwaaa, Akashicchi…" Kise bersembunyi di belakang tubuh mungil Akashi dan memeluk lengan kiri sang _emperor_.

Pintu kamar Akashi yang kini terbuka menampilkan sosok teman-temannya yang kini terlihat… err, basah? Dan marah tentunya.

"Kise, jangan berlindung di balik Akashi!"

"Ki- _chan_ , lihat akibat perbuatanmu, baju baruku jadi kotor!" Momoi menatap miris baju barunya.

"Tidak masalah jika bajuku kotor, tapi jangan memeluk Aka- _chin_ , Kise- _chin_. Aku jadi ingin menghancurkanmu…"

"Kise, lihat buku _lucky item_ -ku menjadi basah begini, kau akan merasakan akibatnya- _nanodayo_." Midorima mengangkat sebuah buku bersampul biru yang kini sudah basah dan sebagian berwarna merah.

"Huwaaa, ma-maafkan aku- _ssu_ …!"

"Tidak ada maaf bagimu, Kise!" Aomine yang paling emosional, dengan brutal menarik tangan Kise yang sedang memeluk Akashi.

Dan terlihatlah adegan tarik-menarik tangan dengan Kise yang memeluk erat tangan Akashi dan Aomine yang menarik kasar tangan Kise.

"Dai- _chan_ , jangan menarik lengan Ki- _chan_ , kasihan Akashi- _kun_ jadi ikut ketarik!" Momoi menarik lengan kiri Aomine.

"Aku juga mau memeluk Aka- _chin_ ~" Murasakibara memperkeruh suasana dengan memeluk lengan kanan Akashi.

"Lepaskan pelukanmu itu, Kise- _noday_ o!" Midorima yang tidak mau kalah mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kise di Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas berat.

"Baik-baik, bisa semuanya diam dulu?"

Dan entah walau Akashi berkata dengan baik, mereka mendengarkannya dan benar-benar berhenti melakukan tindakan konyol mereka.

"Jadi, Kise apa kau keberatan memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?"

" _A-ano… e-etto_ A-Akashicchi, ta-ta-tadi… jatuh basah lari kamar Akashicchi." Ucap Kise terbata-bata.

"Jelaskan yang benar, Ki- _chan_!" bentak Momoi.

"Eh, huwaaa… tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan nampan berisi tiga gelas jus kearah mereka dan berakhir aku berlari ke kamar Akashicchi…"

"Khekhekhe… Kita akan bahas ini Kise…" Aomine menyeringai jahat dengan aura gelapnya.

"Hieeeee, a-aku minta maaf- _ssu_ …!" Kise berlindung di belakang Akashi sambil memeluk lehernya hingga nafas hangatnya menerpa leher Akashi.

 **Blush**

Wajah Akashi tanpa sadar merona dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, dan Kuroko yang melihat adegan meronanya wajah Akashi tersebut juga ikut merona dan menahan diri untuk tidak _nosebleed_.

' _Ka-kawaiiiiii~'_ Batin mereka bersamaan.

Akashi menggeleng keras.

'Tidak! Aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana.'

'Cih! Si Kise- _teme_ itu, selalu berhasil membuat Akashi merona.' batin Aomine kesal.

"Ba-baiklah," Akashi membuka suara setelah menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "Karena Kise telah minta maaf, aku berharap kalian mau memaafkannya, dan soal baju kalian, aku yang akan menggantikannya."

"Karena ini permintaan Akashi, aku memaafkanmu Kise."

"Baju baru dari Aka- _chin_ ~"

"Bukannya aku mau memaafkanmu- _nanodayo_."

"Baiklah, aku rasa tak apa."

"Dan oh ya Kuroko, perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku dari SMP." Akashi menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Kuroko.

Yang lain menatap cengo Akashi.

"Yang berambut pirang itu Kise, yang berambut biru gelap itu Aomine, yang berambut hijau dan berkacamata itu Midorima, yang satu-satunya wanita itu Momoi, dan yang paling tinggi berambut ungu itu Murasakibara." Ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk mereka satu-persatu.

Mereka yang disebutkan namanya satu-persatu oleh Akashi melihat kamar Akashi dengan bingung. Mencoba mencari sosok selain mereka yang disebut Akashi bernama Kuroko itu.

"Dan kalian, perkenalkan dia Kuroko." Ucap Akashi santai.

Tiba-tiba wajah mereka menjadi pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Err, Akashi boleh aku tahu kau berbicara dengan siapa- _nanodayo_?"

"Akashi, kamarmu tidak angker kan? Tidak ada tragedi berdarah bukan?"

"Siapa itu Kurokocchi- _ssu_?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak karena lupa kalau Kuroko mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis.

Kuroko beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berdiri di samping Akashi. " _Doumo…_ namaku Kuroko Tetsuya, semester satu jurusan akuntansi…"

 **Syuuuu~**

Jantung mereka nyaris berhenti berdetak.

" _SHIT_ , DARIMANA KAU DATANG!?" Teriak Aomine frustasi sambil menujuk-nunjuk Kuroko.

Kacamata Midorima merosot.

Momoi jatuh lemas.

Murasakibara berhenti mengunyah.

"HIIEEEE, SETAN- _SSU_!" Kise menjerit.

"Aomine, jaga bahasamu. Dan Kise, dia bukan setan, dia hanya mahasiswa yang sekamar denganku."

Semuanya _minus_ Akashi dan Kuroko menarik nafas lega ketika mengetahui Kuroko Tetsuya itu bukan hantu, setan, jin, monster, alien, dedemit atau sejenisnya.

"Salam kenal Kurokocchi, aku Kise Ryouta, model terkenal. Semester satu jurusan ilmu komunikasi."

"Aomine Daiki, semester satu jurusan IT."

"Midorima Shintarou, semester satu jurusan kedokteran."

"Salam kenal Tetsu- _kun_ , namaku Momoi Satsuki, semester satu jurusan Dekave."

"Halo, Kuro- _chin_ , namaku Murasakibara Atsushi, semester satu jurusan perhotelan."

"Dan aku harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik, karena kita akan berada dalam satu _team_."

" _Team_ apa Akashi?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tentu saja _team_ UKM basket, apa lagi? Aku tahu kalian sudah mendaftar di UKM basket saat hari terakhir acara penerimaan mahasiswa." Akashi tersenyum. "Dan sekarang kalian ke kamar kalian dan secepatnya mandi, baju kalian akan datang sebentar lagi." Akashi berdiri di pintu yang sudah terbuka sejak tadi.

" _Roger_!" sahut mereka kompak.

Mereka berlima pergi dari kamar Akashi dan menuju kamar masing-masing. Tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi, sepasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik Akashi dan menyeringai.

'Ini pasti akan menjadi permainan yang seru… Sepertinya masing-masing mereka menjalankan karakter palsu dengan baik ya. Kekanak-kanakan dan ribut? Akting mereka sungguh bagus. Tapi tetap saja, Akashi akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku.'

 ***-+-To Be Continue-+-***

 **Ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang sedang memperhatikan Akashi?**

 **Gimana** _ **scene**_ **MayuAka dan sedikit KiAka-nya?**

 _ **Next Chapter**_ **akan ada** _ **scene**_ **NashAka dan KuroAka.**

 **Tenang aja, ini masih awal sekali cerita Harem!Akashi… Karena masih banyak** _ **mystery**_ **yang belum terungkap tentang kehidupan Akashi.**

 **UKM : Unit Kegiatan Mahasiwa (Sebutan ekstrakurikuler di Universitas)**

 **Di sini memakai** _ **setting**_ **sama dengan Anime-nya hanya saja Mayuzumi tidak pernah bertemu Akashi saat di Rakuzan.**

 **Ikuti terus, yaaa, dan jangan lupa untuk review untuk menandakan kalian tertarik sama cerita Shira… XD#PLAKK**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Possessive

**Moshi-moshi~**

 **HUWAAA HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI! M(_ _)M**

 **Shira sibuk banget gabung di 3 organisasi aktif + tugas kuliah, terasa tidak ada habisnya…. Udah dua tahun ga update… =(**

 **Maafkan Shira ya minna-san!**

 **Shira udah kelamaan ga update… 2 tahun loh #digebukin**

 **Shira sebenarnya mau ga update lagi, tapi Shira terbayang-bayang dosa karena kalian semua mau review, fav, follow**

 **SHIRA TERHARU TAHU :")**

 **Shira nangis? Ga kok ga…. Ga nangis kok… T.T**

 **Cuma terharu bahagia aja… Ini kena debu bukan nangis pokoknya…**

 **Arigatou minna-san, review kalian menampar Shira untuk update, karena Shira jadi tahu banyak yang suka.**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

* * *

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Momonpoi : Huaaa, maafkan daku… Iya Author suka sama sisi unyu Akashi yg seperti ini… :3**

 **Vina rizki : FFN ini Shira rancang agar reader penasaran sama ceritanya, hehhe… Arigatou XD**

 **Shawokey : Maafkan aku ya, =( Oh mengenai Akashi, hmm…. OMG apa yg sudah kulakukan padanya XD Berhubung ini adalah Akashi yang** _ **prince charming**_ **, jadi dia mungkin rada ga tega kali ya kalau harus sekeras Bokushi.**

 **Choi Chinatsu : Udah dua tahun lalu kamu review, maaf ya Shira sibuk banget… Tapi iya ini Crime dan Suspense karena yag bisa dilihat dari Mayuzumi aja udah mau bunuh Kuroko, hehehhe… dan Author juga usa Ukeshi =) Arigatou atas masukan atas Chap 1 dan 2.**

 **Akari Kareina : Nash bukan ya? #PLAKK nanti akan ketahuan di chapter selanjut-selanjutnya XD**

 **Wysan : Maaf baru update sekarang =( Nash atau bukan ketahuan nanti XD dan Akashi Cuma merona aja kok karena tingkahnya Kise kan manja-manja gimana gitu XD sementara Aomine yang mesu- *ngumpet dikejar Aomine***

 **Kasakusuk : Hahhaha, ini belum ada lemon-nya kok karena ini kan Harem!Akashi. Dan Chihiro dan Kuroko punya masa lalu yang dibilang rumit, akan di bahas nanti chap-chap selanjutnya XD**

 **Autumn : Huwaa maaf ya baru update, hectic banget di kuliah, kerjaan ga ada habisnya… Dan nanti akan di bahas Nash atau bukan, tapi bukan di chap ini biar bikin kalian penasaran #PLAKK**

 **Hwang635 : Ini sudah Shira lanjut setelah 2 tahun… lama bgt ya =(**

 **Aprilyanixz : Hehehhe, satu-satu donk… Nijimura ada kok, tapi bukan chapter ini bagiannya XD dan ya Akashi agak OOC karena Author lbh suka Akashi yang moe mode gitu #PLAKK**

 **Dying Pierrot : Maaf ya baru update =( Tapi selamat anda mendapatkan NashAka XD Btw, Nash itu… agresif #PLAKK**

 **Yuyu arxlnn : Heheheh maaf ya baru update, dan yah Author suka Akashi yang imut :3**

 **Guest : Wah, seriously? I'm happy then if u like my FFN XD**

 **Val pururin : Maaf ya baru update =( Dan main pair-nya masih belum ada karena Harem!Akashi, tapi nanti akan semakin jelas lebih menjurus ke siapa XD**

* * *

 **Well, Happy Reading ~**

 **Fandom :**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Crime, Suspense, Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **T / M for gore and adult content**

 **Pairing :**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nash Gold Jr X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **GoM X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Harem!Akashi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Typo, OOC, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : 18 tahun**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : 18 tahun**

 **Kise Ryouta : 18 tahun**

 **Aomine Daiki : 18 tahun**

 **Midorima Shintarou : 18 tahun**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi : 18 tahun**

 **Momoi Satsuki : 18 tahun**

 **Kagami Taiga : 18 tahun**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou : 19 tahun**

 **Hayama Kotarou : 19 tahun**

 **Mibuchi Reo : 19 tahun**

 **Nebuya Eikichi : 19 tahun**

 **Aida Riko : 19 tahun**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro : 20 tahun**

 **Nash Gold Jr : 20 tahun**

* * *

" _Well, I think I'm finally found you,_ sweet _~"_

" _Let me makes you remember that you're always mine…"_

 **\- Nash Gold Jr.**

* * *

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku telah menemukanmu, manis~"

"Biarkan aku untuk membuatmu ingat bahwa kau selamanya adalah milikku…"

 **\- Nash Gold Jr.**

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter :**_

 _Tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi, sepasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik Akashi dan menyeringai._

' _Ini pasti akan menjadi permainan yang seru… Sepertinya masing-masing mereka menjalankan karakter palsu dengan baik ya. Kekanak-kanakan dan ribut? Akting mereka sungguh bagus. Tapi tetap saja, Akashi akan jatuh ke dalam pelukanku.'_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Possessive**

Siang hari, tepatnya jam 1, Akashi sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong kampusnya menuju perpustakaan untuk mulai meminjam buku. Begitu masuk ke perpustakaan, Akashi melihat daftar abjad rak buku mata kuliah yang dicarinya, dan matanya berhenti di abjad 'M' rak Z dengan nama mata kuliah 'Matematika Bisnis'. Tak membuang waktu, ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke rak tersebut. Seperti perkiraannya, rak Z berada di paling pojok, tepatnya pojok kanan.

Saat sampai di sana, lagi-lagi Akashi disuguhi pemandangan yang tak biasa di sana. Sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah tepat di depan rak yang dikunjungi Akashi dan seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang sedang tertidur di atasnya.

'Entah perasaanku atau apa, tapi dia mirip dengan Kise.'

 **BLUSH**

Akashi menggeleng keras dan merona ketika menyadari ia memikirkan Kise lagi.

Tak ambil pusing lebih lama, Akashi mengedarkan matanya dan terhenti di sebuah buku bersampul putih dan biru. Namun, buku itu berada di tengah rak dan letaknya lumayan tinggi. Akashi menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kedua kakinya menaiki tangan sofa merah. Tubuhnya ia condongkan ke tengah rak dengan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada rak yang lumayan tinggi tersebut. Awalnya tangan Akashi tak dapat meraihnya, namun dengan sedikit perjuangan dengan berjinjit ia akhirnya dapat meraihnya.

Tanpa diketahui Akashi, pemua berambut _blonde_ yang sedang tertidur tersebut terbangun akibat pergerakan yang Akashi lakukan dengan menginjak sofanya. Manik _sapphire_ -nya menatap sejenak Akashi, kemudian ia menyeringai kecil. Pemuda _blonde_ tersebut mengerakkan sedikit kakinya hingga menyenggol kaki Akashi yang masih dalam keadaan berjinjit. Alhasil Akashi kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terhuyung jatuh dengan posisi memeluk buku lalu punggungnya merasakan benturan yang ia yakini dada bidang pemuda _blonde_. Hal pertama yang Akashi rasakan adalah pergerakan kecil dibelakangnya, lalu ia merasakan sapuan hangat menerpa tengkuknya.

 **Blush**

Hal tersebut sukses membuat wajah Akashi merona karena kemiripan sang pemuda dengan _blonde_ yang dikenalnya. Saat ia hendak bangun dari posisi _absurb_ tersebut, ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menarik tangan kanannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya yang sekarang menghadap wajah sang pemuda _blonde_ yang ternyata tengah menatapnya.

 _Sapphire_ dan _ruby_.

Kini rona di wajah Akashi semakin ketara akibat jarak wajahnya dengan sang pemuda yang terlalu dekat.

"Apa maksudmu menarik tanganku?" Tanya Akashi dengan kesal.

"Wah, wah, jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya terkejut ada anak baru yang berani mengganggu tidurku dan bahkan menginjak sofaku." Pemuda tersebut menyeringai.

"Sofamu menghalangiku untuk mengambil buku di rak."

"Tapi tak masalah jika yang menggangguku itu kau, _hana-chan_ …" pemuda tersebut mengelus pipi kanan Akashi yang langsung ditepis oleh sang empunya.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu dan menyentuh wajahku seenaknya."

"Bukannya aku selalu memanggilmu begitu?"

Akashi menatap bingung. "A-aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Pemuda tersebut tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Akashi Sei-juu-rou~ tapi lihat ini…" Lalu ia menyingkirkan kerah kemeja Akashi dan menampakkan _kissmark_ yang masih _fresh_ dan mengusapnya dengan seduktif.

"Ah~ aku kecewa padamu… Aku bukan orang pertama yang menandaimu…" Ucapnya sambil menatap intens Akashi yang membuat jantung Akashi berdetak semakin cepat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Akashi mulai beranjak bangun dari sofa tersebut.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, _hana-chan_ ~"

'Dan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya…' lanjutnya dalam hati sebelum Akashi beranjak bangun dari sofa dan berlari menjauh dengan cepat.

'Ga-gawat, karena wajahnya mirip Kise saja bisa membuat jantungku berdetak cepat begini.' Akashi menggeleng kecil.

Akashi yang telah menetralkan detak jantungnya, berjalan kembali ke kamarnya untuk menaruh buku pinjamannya.

Satu minggu telah berlalu dengan cepat, Akashi sedang melangkah ke _gym_ yang berada di belakang universitas. Jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, UKM basket memulai acara penyambutan anggota baru mereka. Terlihatlah wajah-wajah anak semester satu di sana, termasuk anggota _Generation of Miracle_. Para _senior_ Akashi di Rakuzan dan Mayuzumi berada di depan.

"Sang kapten sedang belum datang, jadi aku menggantikannya untuk berbicara. Selamat siang semuanya! Terima kasih sudah mau ikut bergabung dengan UKM basket ini. Diharapkan kerja sama yang kompak dari kalian." Mibuchi berbicara di tengah.

Alis Akashi terangkat sebelah.

'Hmm, kira-kira siapa yang menjabat sebagai kapten mereka?' tanyanya dalam hati penasaran.

"Nah, selanjutnya kita akan melakukan penempatan anggota di string pertama, kedua dan ketiga dengan melakukan _one-on-one_. Karena Kapten belum datang, untuk sementara aku yang menilai pertandingan kalian."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang terasa familiar di telinga Akashi dan para senior di sana.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku."

Kontan seluruh pasang mata di sana menatap seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang sedang menuju kearah Mibuchi. Akashi merasa waktu berhenti sejenak tadi. Mendadak wajahnya merona karena mengingat kejadian yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Sepasang mata di depan dan di sebelahnya memperhatikan dengan lekat wajah Akashi yang merona.

"Wajahmu kenapa memerah Akashi, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Aomine yang ternyata sering memperhatikan Akashi sejak tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine." Jawab Akashi berusaha tenang.

"Baiklah, jika kau merasa tidak enak badan bilang saja padaku." Aomine tahu jika Akashi memang tidak sakit. Ia menatap tidak suka pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

"Namaku adalah Nash Gold Jr. anak semester lima jurusan IT dan aku adalah kapten tim inti pertama."

Akashi memijit pangkal hidungnya, ini akan menjadi kisah hidupnya yang paling rumit.

Pertandingan _one-on-one_ pun berlangsung selama satu setengah jam. Kini saatnya penentuan siapa yang akan masuk ke _string_ pertama, yang artinya akan menjadi _team_ inti kedua. Para mahasiswa baru duduk rapih berbaris dan para _senior_ berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan Nash berdiri di tengah.

"Mahasiswa yang masuk ke _string_ pertama adalah Akashi Seijuurou, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou dan terakhir Murasakibara Atsushi. Setelah melihat pertandingan kalian, aku menetapkan Akashi Seijuurou yang akan menjadi kapten. Dan aku memilih Momoi Satsuki sebagai _manager team_. Apa ada yang keberatan?"

Semuanya diam, namun terdengar sebuah suara.

" _Ano_ , kenapa aku belum dipanggil dan ikut pertandingan?"

Sontak semua mata _minus_ Akashi dan Mayuzumi tertuju kearah seorang pemuda berambut _baby blue_ yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Nash.

 **SIIIINNGG~**

Para mahasiswa banyak yang hampir terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

"Kau mengingatkanku dengan seseorang." Nash melirik Mayuzumi sejenak. "Siapa namamu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Untung suasananya sedang tidak sepi tadi." Hayama mengelus dadanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Nyaris aku terkena serangan jantung dadakan untuk kesekian kalinya."

"Tapi sejak tadi dia berada di sini." Kata Akashi santai.

"Benar." Mayuzumi mengangguk.

Para _senior_ menatap _horror_ Akashi.

'Kalau Mayuzumi tidak heran mungkin bisa mengetahui keberadaan Kuroko, tapi bagaimana Akashi bisa tahu!?' batin mereka _minus_ Mayuzumi kompak.

Dan mereka menatap Akashi curiga. Kalau-kalau sang kapten _team_ kedua ini memiliki indera khusus yaitu indera keenam.

"Hmm, aku rasa tidak..." Akashi tersenyum.

'Dan sekarang dia juga seorang cenayang!?' jerit batin mereka kompak.

"Dan aku bukan seorang cenayang. Jika itu yang sedang kalian pikirkan."

'Me-menyeramkan sekali seorang Akashi!'

'Jadi ini yang disebut sang legenda Akashi!'

Akashi tertawa kecil.

Nash berdehem. "Oke, kita lanjutkan penilaian. Kuroko, aku menyerahkan penilaian pertandinganmu kepada calon kaptenmu kalau kau berhasil lolos nanti." Nash menatap Akashi.

Dan dimulailah pertandingan Kuroko melawan anak _string_ pertama, Aomine Daiki dan berakhir kekalahan. Tahap berikutnya melawan anak _string_ kedua dan berakhir kekalahan juga. Yang terakhir melawan anak _string_ ketiga dan mendapatkan kekalahan pula.

Nash menghela nafas nampak kecewa. "Maaf, Kuroko namun kau bahkan tidak pantas berada di _string_ ketiga." Tak lama ia tersenyum dan menatap Akashi intens. "Bagaimana Akashi?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak. "Kuroko, kau masuk ke _string_ pertama, _team_ -ku."

Sontak seluruh orang di dalam _gym minus_ Akashi dan _team_ inti pertama terkejut akan perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut kapten ini.

"Akashi, kita semua melihat hasil _test_ -nya, dam dia bahkan tidak lolos _string_ ketiga- _nanodayo_."

"Oi, Akashi apa kau serius ingin memasukkannya ke _string_ pertama?! Ada apa dengan _test_ sulit darimu yang sulit digapai orang?"

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki alasanku sendiri."

" _Are~_ apa alasannya Aka- _chin_?"

"Kalian akan melihatnya nanti saat pertandingan." Akashi tersenyum.

Senyuman Akashi mau tak mau membuat Nash tersenyum juga.

"Akashicchi, kau tidak demam kan?" Kise menghampiri Akashi dan menundukkan wajahnya lalu menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Akashi.

Rona tipis nampak menghiasi wajah Akashi. "Ki-Kise, aku baik-baik saja."

Kise hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil saat merasakan dirinya sedang ditatap tajam oleh beberapa pasang mata.

"Kapten merona!" Hayama bersiul untuk menggoda Akashi.

"Sei- _chan_ sudah dewasa." Mibuchi ber- _akting_ mengusap sudut matanya.

"Kise, jangan seenaknya mendekatkan wajahmu ke Akashi!" Aomine membentak Kise dan menarik lengan Akashi untuk kemudian dipeluk dengan posesif. Dan bentakan Aomine menjadi dasar dari acara ribut anggota _team_ kedua yang lain _minus_ Kagami.

"Akashi itu kaptenmu?" Nash bertanya dengan Hayama.

Hayama mengangguk. "Dulu di SMA Rakuzan, aku, Reo- _nee_ , Nebuya dan kapten Akashi ikut dalam klub basket, dan kau tahu di tahun pertamanya dia masuk, bahkan ia tidak membutuhkan waktu enam bulan untuk menjadi kapten."

"Kapten kalian?"

'Ternyata benar…'

Hayama mengangguk. "Itu karena reputasinya sebagai mantan kapten _Generation of Miracle_ yang terkenal dari SMP Teikou karena berhasil menuntun _team_ -nya untuk mendapatkan piala kejuaraan nasional tiga tahun berturut-turut. Dan kau bisa tebak siapa anggota _Generation of Miracle_ itu? Mereka semua ada di _team_ -nya sekarang, _team_ kedua kecuali yang bernama Kagami itu sih."

Nash terdiam mendegar lanjutan penjelasan Hayama. Kemudian ia memperhatikan Akashi dan teman-temannya yang terlihat sangat posesif dengan Akashi.

'Dengan sikapmu yang begitu, tentu akan banyak yang mengincarmu Akashi.' Batin Nash sambil tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya.

Dan acara penyambutan anggota baru tersebut berlangsung hingga jam 6 sore. Setelah selesai semuanya bergegas keluar dari _gym_ dan kebanyakan menuju kamar asramanya.

"Kuroko, kau mau balik ke kamar juga?"

"Iya, Akashi- _kun._ "

"Kalau begitu kita sama."

Kuroko dan Akashi ke kamar mereka. Di dalam Akashi merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah, sedang Kuroko duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dan menatap sendu kearah sebuah bingkai foto berwarna emas. Akashi melirik Kuroko penasaran.

"Kau rindu seseorang, Kuroko?"

"Aku rindu _Kaa-sama_. Tapi dia sudah meninggal."

Akashi terkejut mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "Pasti kau dan ayahmu merasa sedih."

Kuroko menggeleng. " _Tou-sama_ juga sudah meninggal tak lama sesudah _Kaa-sama_."

Akashi lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut dengan perkataan Kuroko. "Kau tidak harus membicarakannya, Kuroko."

Kuroko tersenyum lirih. "Tak apa. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa sendirian, Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi bangun dan menghampiri Kuroko. Kedua manik Kuroko membulat ketika Akashi memeluknya. Dirasakannya hangat pelukan tersebut.

"Jangan memasang topeng wajah tanpa beban itu. Kau bisa melepaskannya sekarang. Kalau kau mau menangis, menangis saja."

 **Tes, Tes, Tes**

Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir bening meluncur bebas dari manik _aquamarine_ itu dan meninggalkan jejak di pipinya. Kuroko mengeratkan pelukannya dan meremas kemeja biru yang dipakai Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_ …"

Akashi tersenyum. Di balik kerasnya sang _emperor_ saat latihan, ia sangat memperhatikan dan peduli terhadap teman-temannya.

"Aku rasa, kau sekarang benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab, Akashi- _kun_ …"

Akashi melirik Kuroko heran. "Bertanggung jawab ap-" belum sempat Akashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kuroko mendorong agak kasar pundaknya dengan kedua tangannya hingga punggungnya mendarat di ranjang Kuroko.

"Kau orang pertama yang berhasil merebut hatiku. Aku menyukaimu, Akashi- _kun_ …"

"Kuro-" Akashi terbelalak saat ia merasakan bibir Kuroko mengunci bibirnya.

Ciuman lembut perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan. Posisi Akashi saat ini benar-benar _hopeless_ dengan kedua kaki Kuroko yang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Nngh… Nngghhh…"

Mulai terdengar desahan keluar dari mulut Akashi yang membuat Akashi merona ketika mendengarnya. Ia berusaha mencoba untuk terbebas dengan mendorong Kuroko, namun Kuroko selangkah di depan Akashi dengan meraih kedua tangan Akashi dan menaruhnya diatas kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Selang beberapa menit, Kuroko melepaskan ciuman mereka dan benang saliva tercipta. Akashi nampak bernafas tersengal-sengal.

"Haahh…. Haaahhh… Kuroko, haahh… ki-kita baru saja bertemu, haaahh… minggu lalu dan, hhaah… kau bilang kau menyukaiku? Jangan bercanda." Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya kita satu sekolah saat SMP, Akashi-kun." Kuroko tersenyum tipis dan tatapannya menjadi teduh.

"Be-benarkah?" Akashi menatap Kuroko tidak percaya.

"Itu benar. Tapi kita tidak pernah berpapasan secara langsung. Hanya, aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan mulai menyukaimu." Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan kearah leher Akashi, dimana terdapat bekas _kissmark_ yang memudar.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun merebut Akashi- _kun_ dariku, terutama Mayuzumi- _san_."

Mendengar Kuroko yang berbicara dengan nada gelap, bulu kuduk Akashi merinding.

'Apakah ini adalah sisi Kuroko yang sebenarnya? Berbeda sekali…'

"Aa-aaakkhh…!" Akashi berteriak ketika merasakan lehernya tempat _kissmark_ tersebut digigit secara tiba-tiba saat ia masih berpikir.

Selesai menggigit keras Kuroko menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil _kissmark_ yang sudah berganti kepemilikan menjadi dirinya. Tangan kanannya mulai bekerja dengan melepaskan satu-persatu kancing kemeja Akashi.

"Aahh… aahhnn…"

"Akashi- _kun_ , akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku…"

Akashi menatap _horror_ Kuroko. "A-apa maksudmu Kuroko?"

 ***-+-To Be Continue-+-***

 **Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada Akashi? Huwaaaa… *nosebleed***

 **Gimana** _ **scene**_ **NashAka dan KuroAka-nya?**

 **Author sempat kepikiran, kalau** _ **expressionless-**_ **nya Kuroko ternyata tidak membuatnya secara alami lemah, malah misterius jadinya.**

" **Oi,** _ **author teme**_ **, kau berjanji ada** _ **scene**_ **AoAka kan?!"**

 **Iya, Aomine, sabar…** _ **next chapter**_ **pasti ada AoAka kok…**

" _ **Mou**_ **, Akashicchi kan punyaku-** _ **ssu**_ **, aku juga mau KiAka!"**

" **Jangan lupa ketik NashAka pokoknya…"**

" **MayuAka."**

" **Author-** _ **chin**_ **, MuraAka-nya…"**

" **Bu-bukannya aku mau MidoAka-** _ **nodayo**_ **!"**

" **KuroAka** _ **the best**_ **karena Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **adalah milikku…" Kuroko menggendong Akashi** _ **ala bridal style**_ **secara mendadak dan kabur.**

" **Uu-uwaahh… Kuroko, turunkan aku!"**

" **Maaf, Akashi-** _ **kun**_ **… sosokmu yang sadis itu sedang tidak ada sekarang."**

 **Ikuti terus, yaaa, dan jangan lupa untuk review… XD#PLAKK**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : Mine

**Moshi-moshi~**

 **Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

 **Di chapter ini** _ **senpai**_ **tersayang kita Nijimura akan tampil, yeay! maka akan ditambahkan ke dalam list character dan pairing :3**

 **Untuk** _ **mystery**_ **cerita, Shira emang suka buat cerita _complicated_ yang susah ditebak nyahaha #digeebukin**

 **Tapi Shira udah buat semua kerangka cerita sampai tamat, hanya saja waktu yang tidak ada yang membuat cerita-cerita Shira terbengkalai… (T_T)**

 **Review-review dari kalian yang membuat Shira ga tega LOL**

* * *

 **Balasan Review :**

 **SesilliaS : Ehehehe gomen udah membuat nunggu, dan terima kasih banyak atas** _ **compliment**_ **-nya XD Nah bagian mystery adalah bagian dari hampir semua fic Shira, tapi perlahan mulai jelas kok XD**

 **val pururin : Hahahh Shira juga suka Ukeshi XD #DitendangAkashi. Main pair na belum keliahatan di awal, nanti di chapter 8 mungkin baru mulai terlihat beberapa main pair. Scene AoAka-nya ada kok di chap ini hanya saja Aomine sedikit waras aja disini.**

 **Hwang653 : Heheh Shira usahakan sebaik mungkin XD terima kasih sudah membaca dan review~**

 **Natsukesi : Ahahah XD Shira emang sengaja suka bikin kalian penasaran #Ditampar. Terima kasih atas pujiannya XD**

 **Yuyu arxlnn : Heheh Ia nih Kuroko main sosor aja bhuuu~ *Dilempar batu* Nah, itu karena Shira mau nampilin Kuroko punya sifat agresif juga XD MayuAka chap ini belum muncul =(**

 **GUEST : Nyahaha~** _ **Sankyuu**_ **ya udah nunggu Shira dan review XD**

* * *

 **Well, Happy Reading ~**

 **Fandom :**

 **Kuroko no Basket**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Author :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Story :**

 **MC Shirayuki**

 **Genre :**

 **Crime, Suspense, Romance, Humor(?)**

 **Rating :**

 **T / M for gore and adult content**

 **Pairing :**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nash Gold Jr X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **GoM X Akashi Seijuurou**

 **Harem!Akashi**

 **Warning :**

 **Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Typo, OOC, Humor garing**

 **DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

 **Main Character :**

 **Akashi Seijuurou : 18 tahun**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya : 18 tahun**

 **Kise Ryouta : 18 tahun**

 **Aomine Daiki : 18 tahun**

 **Midorima Shintarou : 18 tahun**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi : 18 tahun**

 **Momoi Satsuki : 18 tahun**

 **Kagami Taiga : 18 tahun**

 **Nijimura Shuuzou : 19 tahun**

 **Hayama Kotarou : 19 tahun**

 **Mibuchi Reo : 19 tahun**

 **Nebuya Eikichi : 19 tahun**

 **Aida Riko : 19 tahun**

 **Mayuzumi Chihiro : 20 tahun**

 **Nash Gold Jr : 20 tahun**

* * *

" _I don't think to give them what is mine."_

" _I will erase your love to them."_

 **\- Aomine Daiki**

* * *

"Aku tidak berpikir untuk memberikan mereka apa yang menjadi milikku."

"Aku akan menghapus cintamu pada mereka."

 **\- Aomine Daiki**

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter :**_

" _Aahh… aahhnn…"_

" _Akashi-_ kun _, akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku…"_

 _Akashi menatap horror Kuroko. "A-apa maksudmu Kuroko?"_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Mine**

"…" Kuroko lebih memilih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya dengan memberi _kissmark_ di area perpotongan leher Akashi yang lain.

"Aa-aaakkhh…! Hen-henti-aakkh…!" Akashi berteriak saat Kuroko mulai menggigit keras area lehernya. Tangannya mulai mengepal untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada.

Kuroko tetap tak menjawab dan lanjut dengan menghisap dan menjilati _kissmark_ buatannya.

"Aaahh… Aaahnn… Ku-Kuroko, henti-aahhn…" Akashi mendorong sekuat tenaga Kuroko hingga Kuroko terdorong kebelakang. Dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, Akashi berlari ke arah pintu.

Aomine sedang berjalan di lorong lantai sebelas sambil menggerutu.

" _Baka_ Kise! Kenapa sampai ia meninggalkan _handphone_ -nya di _gym_?"

"Aahh… aahhnn…"

 **Tap**

Langkah Aomine kontan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal. Ia menoleh perlahan, berharap pikirannya tidak menjadi nyata dan kecewa saat pikirannya benar. Ia berdiri di depan kamar bernomor 11045. Kamar Akashi.

'Bu-bukannya itu suara Akashi?! Ta-tapi! Ke-kenapa suaranya seperti…'

Ia melangkah perlahan dan menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar Akashi.

"Aa-aaakkhh…! Hen-henti-aakkh…!"

"Aaahh… Aaahnn… Ku-Kuroko, henti-aahhn…"

Aomine kontan menutup hidungnya yang benar-benar akan _nosebleed_ jika ia mendengar desahan Akashi lagi. 'Sudah tidak diragukan lagi! Itu adalah suara Akashi!'

Aomine hendak membuka pintu kamar Akashi dengan cepat, namun…

 **CKLEK**

Pintu kamar Akashi terbuka dengan cepat sebelum ia membukanya.

 **BRUKK**

Sosok mungil berambut merah yang dikenalnya langsung menabrak dada bidangnya.

 _Sapphire_ dan _ruby_

Keduanya terbelalak saat tatapan mereka bertabrakan.

"A-Aomine…"

Mata _sapphire_ itu menatap tubuh putih Akashi yang nyaris _topless_ dan dipenuhi bekas _kissmark_ dan keringat. Dan wajahnya merona saat melihat pemandangan wajah memerah dan penuh keringat Akashi yang membuat otaknya tidak bekerja semestinya.

Kuroko menatap datar Aomine.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan pada Akashi, hah!?" Aomine membentak Kuroko dan menatapnya tajam sambil memeluk Akashi.

"Bukan urusanmu…"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, jika itu berhubungan dengan Akashi!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Akashi?" Aomine bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir sambil mengancing kembali satu-persatu kancing kemeja Akashi.

"…" Akashi diam sambil menunduk dan memilih untuk meremas kaus hitam Aomine.

"Ikut aku!" Aomine menarik lengan kiri Akashi dengan tangan kanannya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Aomine menarik Akashi sampai di _gym_ basket yang sepi saat ini. Akashi yang hanya mengikuti langkah Aomine hanya menunduk hingga tidak menyadari kalau Aomine sudah berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Akashi pun sukses menabrak dada bidang Aomine dan masih tetap menunduk.

"Akashi…"

"…"

"Akashi, kau tak apa?" Aomine memegang kedua pundak Akashi.

"...kenapa…?" Tanya Akashi dengan sangat pelan.

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa apanya?"

Akashi mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan dan Aomine terbelalak saat melihat ekspresi Akashi yang sangat berantakan dan air mata sudah terdapat di pelupuk matanya.

"Kenapa mereka selalu memperlakukanku begini?" Akashi berkata lirih.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas berat dan mengusap air mata Akashi dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Ka-karena…"

Akashi menatap lekat Aomine.

Aomine terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. "Ah, lu-lupakan saja..." Aomine tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau _one-on-one_?" Aomine tersenyum lebar.

Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan kalah."

Aomine menyeringai. "Kau yakin berbicara itu padaku?"

Setelah melakukan beberapa pertandingan, hasilnya Aomine dan Akashi seri dalam hal _point_. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, Akashi yang telah selesai berganti baju tengah menunggu Aomine ganti baju dan berbaring sejenak di _bench_.

Aomine yang sudah selesai berganti baju keluar. "Maaf, membuatmu menunggu la-" perkataannya terpotong ketika ia melihat sosok Akashi yang tengah tertidur.

Aomine tersenyum kecil dan menghampiri Akashi. Perlahan ia duduk di lantai dekat kepala Akashi dan menatap wajahnya intens. Ia menyingkirkan rambut Akashi yang sedikit menghalangi wajahnya. Tak lama senyumnya memudar.

"Maaf, Akashi…" ia berkata sangat pelan. "Kalau kau bertanya lebih jauh akan gawat…" Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Akashi dan menciumnya sekilas. Kemudian ia tertidur dengan posisi kedua tangannya memangku kepalanya dan wajahnya menghadap rambut merah Akashi. Wangi khas _shampoo_ Akashi yang menyapu indera penciumannya membuatnya cepat menuju alam mimpi.

Sementara Aomine dan Akashi tidak berada di kamar mereka masing-masing pada jam batas mahasiswa boleh keluar asrama, dua orang mahasiswa yang berada di kamar Aomine bertanya-tanya dimanakah sang ganguro berada. Namun karena memang sudah kebiasaan Aomine yang menghilang tidak memberi kabar dan tidur di tempat lain membuat mereka akhirnya tidak memusingkannya. Berbeda dengan dua orang mahasiswa yang berada di kamar Akashi yang tengah bertukar tatapan tajam dengan aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Dimana Akashi?" Tanya Mayuzumi penuh selidik.

"…"

"Jangan-jangan Akashi tidak balik kesini karena ulahmu."

"Jauhi Akashi- _kun_."

"Whoa, whoa… jangan berkata begitu padaku." Mayuzumi menyeringai kecil. "Aku mengenalnya sebelum kau bertemu dengannya, kau tahu?"

"…" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dan berbaring.

"Sepertinya para pemeran lama mulai kembali ke dalam bagian cerita ya…" gumam Mayuzumi sambil berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

Keesokkan harinya pukul enam pagi, Akashi yang sudah biasa bangun pagi mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Ia mengambil posisi duduk dan mengusap matanya pelan. Ia cukup terkejut saat mengetahui saat ini ia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya, tapi itu membuatnya sedikit lega. Ia menoleh ke kanan saat menyadari ada seseorang di sana dan mendapati bahwa seseorang itu hanyalah Aomine. Akashi menggoyangkan pundak Aomine pelan.

"Aomine, sudah pagi, kalau ketahuan kita tidak balik ke kamar bisa dalam masalah kita."

Aomine sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Ngh… lima menit lagi…"

Akashi menghela nafas. Lalu ia menarik tangan kanan Aomine dan berusaha membangunkannya dengan menyeret tubuh yang ternyata sangat berat itu.

"A-Aomine, bang-uwaah…!" Akashi yang kesulitan menyeret tubuh Aomine terpeleset jatuh hingga punggungnya menempel di lantai _gym_. Tubuh Aomine sukses menimpa tubuh bagian atas Akashi.

Dengan guncangan yang lumayan kencang tersebut Aomine perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

Aomine terbelalak saat ia menyadari wajah Akashi yang saat ini bersentuhan dengan wajahnya.

 **BLUSH**

Rona mulai menjalar di wajah Aomine, dan ia pun segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Akashi namun tetap pada posisi di atas tubuh Akashi.

"A-Akashi, ke-kenapa…"

Akashi sontak berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Ma-maaf Aomine, a-aku… aku tidak bermaksud un-" seketika ucapan Akashi terhenti saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya yang ternyata itu adalah jari telunjuk Aomine.

"Jangan dilanjutkan. Lagipula, itu bukan salahmu…"

Akashi menatap bingung Aomine yang sedang mengalihkan pandangannya darinya.

Aomine mencuri lirik Akashi yang masih menatapnya dan keringat mulai menuruni pelipisnya.

'Gawat, gawat, gawat… entah Akashi tidak tahu apa kalau dia itu seperti menggodaku!?'

" _Etto_ … Aomine…"

"…"

"Aomine?"

"Akashi… kenapa…?"

"E-eh?"

Tak sempat Akashi mengolah maksud perkataan Aomine, Aomine sudah mengunci bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau suka mempermainkan perasaan banyak orang?" Tanya Aomine yang baru saja mencium Akashi.

"A-Aomine, apa yang!?" perkataan Akashi terpotong lagi oleh sebuah ciuman. Ciuman kali ini lebih dalam dan lama dari sebelumnya. Akashi yang merasa sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen memukul dada bidang Aomine dan meremas kaosnya. Aomine yang mengetahui maksud tindakan Akashi melepaskan ciumannya.

Akashi berjalan mundur beberapa langkah sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan mempermainkan perasaan banyak orang?"

"Maaf, tapi kau harus mengingatnya sendiri…" Aomine berjalan pergi meninggalkan Akashi sendirian yang masih berdiri menatap kosong punggung Aomine.

 **CKLEK**

Beberapa menit setelah Aomine pergi, pintu gym terbuka perlahan dan dua sosok pemuda masuk ke dalam. Yang tinggi memiliki rambut _blonde_ dan yang lebih pendek memiliki rambut hitam.

"Nash kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?"

"Heh, sadar ga ngomong sama siapa?"

"Kapten atau bukan, kau tetap manusi-" kalimatnya terpotong saat pandangannya bertabrakan dengan sepasang maik _ruby_ Akashi.

"A-Ak..."

"Kamu ngomong apa sih Nijimura?" Nash yang bingung melihat pemuda bernama Nijimura tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan Nijimura.

Nash terdiam sesaat. "Hana- _chan_?"

Akashi yang melihat kedatangan kedua orang pemuda tersebut, melihat jengah ke arah Nash yang berjalan sok keren dengan seringaiannya dan merasa beban hidupnya bertambah.

'Dia lagi…'

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat merindukanku Hana- _chan_ sampai-sampai kau rela datang sepagi ini." Nash merangkul pinggang Akashi sambil tetap menyeringai.

Akashi menepis tangan Nash dan mengambil beberapa langkah menjauh.

"Siapa juga yang merindukanmu hah? Aku sedang mau latihan basket aja." Akashi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan membuang wajahnya.

"A-Akashi, kapan kau balik ke Jepang dan kenapa kamu hilang kontak selama lima tahun?"

Akashi menoleh dan menatap bingung pemuda bernama Nijimura tersebut.

"Kamu siapa?"

Nijimura menatap Akashi dengan wajah terkejut. "Kamu tidak mengenalku?"

 ***-+-To Be Continue-+-***

 **Tapi belum ada scene NijiAka-nya dong… #digebukreaders**

 **Next chapter ada kok, beneran deh…**

" **Kapan KiAka-nya Authorcchi?"**

" **Heh, dari chapter 1 juga udah ada!" Aomine melempar bola basket ke arah Kise.**

" **Jadi next itu NijiAka kan?"**

" **Hoi Nijimura, apa tuh NijiAka? Cih!"**

" **Nash!"**

 **Oke oke, next itu Nijimura dan Nash akan…**

" **Pacaran?" Kuroko menebak.**

" **AMIT!" Nijimura merinding.**

" **Aku? Dan dia? Izzz…." Nash menunjuk-nunjuk Nijimura dan menatapnya rendah.**

 **Hahahaha pokonya next chapter milik Nash, Nijimura, dan sedikit Kise.**

" **Hore aku muncul-** _ **ssu**_ **!"**

" **Kise-** _ **kun**_ **mau mati dengan cara apa? Cepat atau lambat?"**

" **Huweee Kuroko-** _ **cchi nande**_ **?" (T_T)**

 **Thanks for read.**

 **Mind to Review ?**


End file.
